Another Begining
by Oathkeeper Angel
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends still journey to defeat Naraku. Will they be sucessful, or will they fall prey to another one of Naraku's evil plots? It's just like the show...in story form!
1. Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Simple as that.

Morning

The sun rose up from the tall mountain ranges in the west, spilling its light all over the vast lands below. Birds arose to welcome in the new day, singing happily of all the fortunes to come. As the dew from the grass sparkled like scattered diamonds, a young lady crept into a sleeping forest tired from all the night's activities. She only carried a sword and nothing else for the simple fact that in carrying anything else such as provisions, she would only be slowing herself down. The young lady knew this forest well, for she and a few others have been staying around the area lately. She bent down to examine a peculiar marking made at the base of a tree. It had a very fine scratch mark; increasing in thickness as it went. Upon staring at it for several more seconds, she stood up, her suspicions confirmed; _they had been through here._

As if acknowledging the lady's thoughts, the wind broke through the thick barrier of trees and blew at her waist-long hair. Impatiently, she tied it up to keep it from getting in the way and she ran forward, determination keeping her heart from being torn apart once more...

"Hey! Why'd you do that?"

"You had it coming!"

"No I didn't!"

"You sure did, stupid!"

"Will you guys stop fighting already?"

"Not until –"

"Just _stop_ already!"

She eyed them both with intense eyes. "Come on, Kagome! He was really askin' for it!" Inuyasha turned his head at Shippo, who was cradling his head. "Inuyasha..." Kagome said threateningly, "If you don't stop..." "Alright, Alright!" Inuyasha said reluctantly, "I'll stop already!"

Their campsite sat atop a small knoll at the edge of a deep forest that stretched far into the mountains, skirting them. Beyond that, lay the sea. It was around midmorning, and as Inuyasha and Kagome had begun collecting their things to continue their travels, Miroku merely sat on a large boulder, looking out into the scenery, graven. "Hey, Miroku!" Inuyasha called out to him. He seemed not to take notice. "C'mon you monk, we have to get going!" When Miroku yet again failed to even turn around, Inuyasha stomped over and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. It was only then that Miroku showed any sign of life; he slowly looked over at Inuyasha, then back onto the forest. "She's been gone ever since the middle of the night and has not come back." Inuyasha thought about this for a moment, then his eyes flickered in realization for his words, "Oh, you mean Sango? Don't worry about her, she can handle herself. She is a Demon-Slayer after all." Kagome, wondering about the hold-up, came over looking worried. "Is everything alright, Inuyasha?" "Yeah, yeah." Was the reply. "Miroku is just worried about Sango, that's all." Kagome blinked and darted her head all around, as if expecting to find Sango standing right there. "You're right, she isn't here...She did take Kirara with her, right?"

Right on cue, and to Miroku's disbelief, Kirara poked her head out of some nearby bushes and mewed softly, looking about for her mistress. "Oh Kirara!" Shippo cried, running over to her, "I thought you were with Sango! Why did she leave you?" Kirara cocked her head to one side and mewed again. At the sight of Miroku's depressed look, Inuyasha sighed impatiently. "Okay, so Sango ran off somewhere to do who-knows-what. Were gonna have to find her before Naraku does, so Miroku and Kagome, you two will go out into the forest and see if you find her. I'll stay here with these two in case she comes back." Both Kagome and Miroku nodded then headed off, weapons in hand. The last thing they heard as the entered the forest was a warning shot by Inuyasha. "And don't do anything stupid either! Ya got that?"


	2. Surprize

"Ha ha ha ha! Pathetic! After all of this time, you still don't understand!" Sango lay sprawled on the floor, wincing in pain from a laceration made on her side. Kagura towered over her, her fan covering most of her face. She watched as her fallen enemy attempted several times to get up, only to fall back down. Her smile only faded when Sango managed into a crawling position. She completed at least a few steps, crawling in the direction where her brother was standing. Kohaku stood a few feet away from Kagura, his eyes gloomy and desolate, as if peering into a dark cave. He did not blink when his older sister called out his name, nor did he react when she was struck down again by Kagura's attack. "Fool!" Kagura said, her fan raised, "When will you get it? It doesn't matter how many times you call out to him, he will never respond. He doesn't even remember you. How can he feel sorrow for someone he doesn't even know?" When Kagura had finished her speech, she looked over from Sango to Kohaku; his hand which still held the bloodstained chain scythe trembled ever so slightly. "Hey kid," Kagura asked with genuine curiosity, "What's the matter?"

Kohaku had no time to respond. An arrow whizzed by, missing Kagura by a hair. Both spun around to see Kagome at least twenty feet away; her bow and arrow raised. Miroku ran over to Sango and positioned her so that her head and chest rested on his lap. "Sango? Sango, can you hear me? Sango!" The Demon-Slayer's breathing was shallow, but at least she wasn't dead. Miroku let out a deep sigh of relief, and then softly stroked away the damp hair away from her face. As he was about to dry her tear strained eyes, his own eyes suddenly widened; the color quickly drained from him. He turned his head little by little, in a jerkily manner to see Kohaku's weapon protruding from out of his back. Kohaku stood a good distance away, the chain in his hands. "There..." he said in a monotone voice, "...A matching pair."

Kagura laughed at the mere sight of Miroku's still-shocked face. "Back to our senses, are we Kohaku?" She said. Kohaku didn't even bother looking at her and instead pulled his chain scythe out from Miroku's back. "Miroku!" Kagome yelled "Miroku, say something!" Kagura focused in on Kagome. "Oh. Almost forgot about you." She advanced a couple steps, then stopped. "It's a shame what happened to the Demon-Slayer and monk, don't you think? And an even greater shame that you didn't move a muscle to help them." Kagome's grip on the bow tightened as she closed one eye to take careful aim. "Kagura, you evil-! You will pay for what you've done to them! I will not let you get away this time!"

The arrow released from the bow, heading straight for Kagura. As it advanced, it began to glow a bright pink until it emanated enough light to illuminate most of the forest. The wind sorceress's eyes widened as the sacred arrow got closer and closer. She was motionless...


End file.
